chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner Guide by AI
Foreword #I highly recommend reading Nankho's Game Guide as it will provide more detailed information. I might mention some details I consider important but that guide will go into depth on more things. This guide is more to help you start off (more of a how to guide) and will have a different focus. A warning now that spoilers have been planned at the time of writing this and thus may be already in the guide. #If you have any questions about the game or feedback about my guide, please send me a private message on Kongregate http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AiochuL/private_messages Private Message Page #I'd like to mention that there are two main parts to the game: Questing and Raiding. :*Currently, Questing is limited in how often you can do them (However, you are unlikely to finish questing unless you are very serious about completing them. As a rough estimate, it would take about 2-3 months of focused questing to finish the books once. You currently can finish them 4 times each. :**Note: Questing unlocks several functions/items that are useful for PvP and Raiding and thus should not be completely ignored. :*Raiding is not limited in how often you can do them and thus is generally the main focus of the game, but is somewhat limited by level. It is generally easier to raid at lower levels unless you have a lot of allies. :**Note: This is due to needing more damage to get an equal amount of drops at higher levels and the fact that allies and weapons in your inventory are the main factors in calculating damage. This guide will be focused on Raiding. Questing and PvP information will be based on the information I have obtained thus far. Builds and mechanics We will cover builds first as it is important to start off on a strong foot. Before you even start your first quest, you should know what you want to do. However, this may or may not always be possible (in fact, it is likely that most players wouldn't even see this guide until later). There are three real goals in the game: Raiding, Questing, PvP. *Raiding gives high amounts of gold and items, but very low exp. *Questing gives high amount of exp, but low amounts of gold and has a somewhat low item drop rate except for guaranteed drops. **Questing unlocks functions and items of the game including: ***The ability to summon Raids ***The ability to buy items in later markets (book 2 and book 3 markets) for raids/PvP ***The ability to use the later treasure shop(s) which have better items. *PvP gives high exp per stamina, but gives low gold and no items. Mechanics to note: Stamina and Energy take 3 minutes to recharge 1 Stamina/Energy and the timer is based on when the specific stat stops being maxed out, not server time. Which means: *It takes 3 minutes to gain 1 point of energy or stamina *Energy and Stamina only start charging if the respective stat is not maxed out. **(If it shows the words MAX instead of a number set between 0:00 and 3:00, it isn't recharging) **The timer starts counting based on when the stat stopped being maxed out. *You gain up to 20 points of stamina/energy per hour. Primary stats are: Speed, Knowledge, Strength, Fortitude Action stats are: Energy, Stamina Primary stats affect effectiveness of various actions Action stats affect how many actions can be done before having to wait for a recharge or how long a player can recharge without wasting recharging time. PvP Build Currently the build for PvP is as follows: #High Speed (Almost all stat points should be invested here) #High Total Knowledge (You should expect about 150 Knowledge after equipment. Your goal is 20% hit bonus). #Low or no strength (PvP only lasts for about 20 turns. If you have low damage, but don't get hit and hit often, you will likely win). #Very low or no fortitude (Fortitude is most useful at low levels and really only gives you an extra hit that you can take or two with high fort) Items to focus on: Armor that give high speed and knowledge will generally be the primary advantage to note. For weapons, high speed, knowledge, and damage are important. However, with weapons there are other factors to consider including: Stun chance (stops the enemy player from acting which can mean the difference in a close match) and armor (shields) which can reduce damage. Generally special weapons will be weaker overall. Raiding Build Generally, a raiding build will focus on one of two things: #Energy #Stamina The general recommendation is no more than 240 stamina or 12 hours worth. In fact, 160 stamina should be enough for most purposes as 8 hours is a good amount of time. However, for someone who only plays maybe once a day, 480 is likely going to be the maximum stamina. However, this is generally not recommended as for raiding, stamina can only be used in raids that cost plat (which costs real life money to buy) High amounts of energy is generally what a raiding build will have as it means more energy per level up and per energy refill bought with plat. *For a pure raiding build, make energy as high as desired (no cap needed). Otherwise, set your max at 160, 240, 480, or 960 (possibly less since you get a lot of energy later on with each level) High amounts of these two values allows for more attacks on raids in a single sweep without waiting for recharge which means the ability to do more damage in a single burst-thus increasing the ability to do enough damage to the raid without it dying while recharging. Items to focus on: It is generally suggested to buy enough warclubs to fill up all your allies. After, you buy 40 + (Number of plat allies) kragspire bolter Then, 40 + (Number of plat allies) blade of agony :Note: Some players suggest skipping BoAs because in the long run you'll be selling the BoAs. :I suggest getting them anyways because the money you make from the earlier extra damage can pay off over time. Finally, you buy as many slisk warclubs as possible. This is because after 40+ Plat allies, any additional weapons give negligible extra damage. Questing Build There are two ways to build a questing build: *Energy Based *Primary Stat Based *Primary stat based quest builds tend to finish the quests *slower, but also at *lower levels. **Generally high strength and decent amounts of speed and knowledge with some points in fortitude makes a fairly efficient quest build. Strength based quests are the majority of the quests, then speed and knowledge, then there are some fortitude ones. Thus the focus for a quest build is likely to be based on the frequency each quest type is used. ***Special note!: The FIRST points in a stat (The first 1 point especially), gives the most bonus. I am working on the exact formula, but first point seems to give a +1~+1 boost. After that, each successive +0~+1 boost takes more and more points. As such, a questing build may wish to double focus. *Pure *energy build tends to finish the quests *faster, but also tends to finish at *higher levels. **This is due to each click giving experience. An energy build would level up faster, thus having more energy to do more quests and keeping an almost constant state of having points for more questing. On the other hand, a stat based quest build uses fewer clicks to finish quests, thus gaining less exp per quest, but also gets fewer points per level up for clicks and thus will need to wait longer for energy to recharge which is why a stat based build is slower. Items to focus on: Accessories can give significant bonuses to certain stats but tend to be very expensive-often costing more than you would normally get questing. Otherwise, focus on high stat gear, especially ones that boost strength or attack. Plat: What is it, How do I get it, How should/can I use it? Plat is also known as platinum. It is the shiny image below the timer for Energy. It is representative of real life money. How to get plat: *Kreds **Buy Kreds with real money and exchange Kred for Plat **Do offers (with or without real money) and exchange Kred for Plat *Every 3 levels (You get 5 first level) you get 1 plat *Being a top player in pvp/challenges *Raids drop plat. **According to mososh, you need at least rare tier to get plat. **According to personal experience, you only need common (but it is so rare that I doubt it will ever happen again and might have been a bug) ***(In addition, I recently gained a plat with uncommon tier) *When you defeat a quest boss, you get a gem you can trade for 10 plat. **However, it appears that you can only do this 2-3 times per boss at the moment. **In the future, I will provide images of where the secret locations are, however, the secret locations section section of Nankho's Game Guide is currently the easiest way to find the locations at the moment. How can you use it? Market: *Name Change. 5 Plat. Suggestion: Don't do it. *Energy Refill. 10 Plat. Suggestion: Don't do it until you can get a lot of plat easily. *Stamina Refill. 10 Plat. Suggestion: Same as Energy Refills, but be even more sparing. *1000 Gold. Sale price 5 Plat. Suggestion: DO NOT DO THIS *Gender Change. 5 Plat. Suggestion: Don't do it. *+10 to a stat for 24 hrs. 3 Plat. Suggestion: Not worth the plat. *3 Allies. 10 Plat (7 on sale). Suggestion: Get it, especially if you are a raid build or plan to do ANY raiding (even a little) **Notes, you can buy this up to 333 times (3330 Plat if you don't get them on sale) for 999 plat allies which stack with PC allies. It is estimated that about 18 Plat allies are as strong as 150 PC allies. However, in reality, they are even stronger at lower levels where you might not be able to equip all your allies with good weapons. *Weapons/Armor/Accessories. Various Plat. Suggestion: Decide carefully whether or not to buy. Heroes -> Stats: *Reset. 1 Plat per 5 character levels (rounded up). Caps out at 20 (level 100). Suggestion: Generally only get it if you are high level and want to switch builds completely. **Note: This resets your stat points so you can redistribute Raids: *Stamina Raids: **Generally not worth using your Plat on Stamina Raids unless you have a steady supply of Plat. ***However, if you don't make stamina raids, don't expect others to make any either. If you wouldn't make one, why would other people? ***On the other hand, if you have plenty of Plat and a steady supply, making stamina raids can be nice. *Scrolls: *Special Notes: Generally Scrolls are NOT worth it. *Scroll of Demon Fire. 3 Plat. Suggestion: Only use it if you are going for BBB or really need that boost. Otherwise, it is not cost effective. **Note: It makes ALL players in the raid do an extra 10% of their BASE damage. Uses one of the three scroll slots *Scroll of Black Ice. 3 Plat. Suggestion: Never buy. **Note: Makes ALL players in the raid do an extra 10 damage each attack. Uses one of the three scroll slots. *Scroll of 1,000 Blades. 5 Plat. Suggestion: Never buy. **Note: Damage is 100*attackers when used. So maximum is around 10000 to 20000 depending on the raid. *Scroll of Poison. 3 Plat. Suggestion: Don't bother buying. **Note: Makes ALL players in the raid have a CHANCE of doing extra damage. (Seems to work similarly to Demon Fire but less reliably) Uses one of the three scroll slots. *Scroll of Proficiency. 5 Plat. Suggestion: Don't buy **Note: Makes ALL players in the raid have a CHANCE of gaining extra exp (+1 exp per action stat used for a maximum of 4 exp per action stat used if 3 scrolls activate at the same time) Uses one of the three scroll slots. Not worth it at lower levels because it is generally better to stay lower level if possible until level 81. *Fire Ball. 8 Plat. Suggestion: Not worth the price. **Notes: Instant 25,000 damage. It is honestly not worth it because you are spending 8 Plat and even if you could get more than 1 plat per raid (which most players agree that you can only get 1 per raid), you only have 5 item slots and thus at best you'd make out with -3 Plat. However, if plat is not an issue, go ahead. Treasure Shops: *Hygarth Treasure Shop: **Shadow Blade Treasure Chest. 5 plat. Suggestion: Not worth it. **Kragstaad Priestess Treasure Chest. 7 Plat. Suggestion: Possibly ok to buy. ***Notes: Lower uncommon drop chance, Higher Rare drop chance, Chance at heroic gear. *Windown Treasure Shop: (Unlocked by reaching book 3) **Demonlord Treasure Chest. 9 Plat. Suggestion: Can be worth it. ***Notes: Similar drop rates to Kragstaad Priestess but different items. 25% chance of Legendary. 4.167% chance of one of four rings that allows you to possibly summon a random raid if you kill one of two bosses depending on the ring. 2% chance of dropping one of the best raid boost gear out at this time. How should you use it? Raiding builds and players wanting to do any amount of raiding should buy Allies. It is good to at least have 100 to 600 allies before moving onto anything else. *After 100 to 600 plat allies, some players might seriously consider buying the 9 plat chests. **Other players will want to keep buying more allies until they hit the maximum. Raiding build goals: *99+ Plat allies (999 plat allies suggested for a raid build) *All the summoning rings from the 9 plat chest *Both the 2% drop chance raid damage boosting gear from the 9 Plat chest. **(Players may buy the cloak for 100 Plat from the market as an alternative, especially if they already have the dirk) Questing/PvP focused builds will likely consider buying the 7 or 9 plat chests or buying from the market. Questing build goals: *Gear with high stat boosts **Gear with special bonuses such as gear with +Quest Loot Drop Rate PvP build goals: *Gear with high speed/knowledge boosts or special gear such as gear with +stun chance. **(Many of which can also be bought from the Market as an alternative) Anything else you buy with plat should be after you've met your goals with the above. Starting up your character: (Recommended for all goals) First off, I suggest starting off slowly. It will be a little more boring at first, but as the general rule of games go: The faster you reach the end limits, the weaker you generally are. This is true here also (though you can remedy that by spending plat on the game). This is mainly important for the first few levels. When you start off, only do the basic quests needed to finish the tutorial. This will start you off at level 2. After that, your first goal: Get allies and lots of them. How do you get them fast without buying plat allies? #Going into a raid, then clicking on all the names one by one, then once in their profile, look at the lower left. If it says something to the regard of inviting them to be your ally, click it. If it says they have the maximum of 150 allies or is already your ally, then go back to the raid and go to the next person. This is easiest to do after the raid boss is expired or dead. #Going to heroes, clicking on names, inviting them as you do so, clicking through the recent battles until you get repeated names and then repeating. #Going to guilds and doing the same thing you would for raids as described above. #Kongregate: Posting in the CoH Kongregate Forum Ally request Thread and clicking all the names there :*To find your link, click profile to go to your profile page and on the bottom left there should be a "get a link to your profile" link. Click there and copy the part that starts with http:// and ends with a bunch of numbers and letters-make sure you copy the entire part and only the entire part. Two common mistakes are to copy the "Your Profile Link" part also and to leave off the last few numbers. Personal Note: In an experiment, we managed to reach 150 allies in about 18 hours, including a resting (sleeping) time of about 4 hours-in other words, about 10 allies per hour) purely off of raid invites for about 11 allies per active hour on average. We shortened the time to about 10 hours using a combination of raid invites and the forum link. We have not yet tested the effects of doing all of the above (so to speak). How to check for allies and weapons There should be an area that says allies. Hover over that and the words: View Army should appear. If you have the ally, it should show up in color. If you don't have the ally, it will show up as a greyscale. Below each ally will be what weapon they have equipped if any. If you are willing to go slower: :Go into raids, do 300 damage only if you have unequipped allies or maxed allies all equipped. ::All your gold will be going into keeping them equipped (most likely with warclubs for those of low level) until all are equipped and you will likely be buying them one at a time. Then you save for bolters. ::Depending on your luck and how many people PvP you, you should get around 350-500 max single hit damage (and around 100-200 minimum) by level 20 without plat allies. :::Some will see those numbers as early as level 10 (from personal testing, level 5 is the earliest) If you want to go a little faster: :Go into raids, always do 300 damage. Regardless, for the first few levels (Until you are about level 20 to 30), sell all your unneeded commons (gray border-note: gray might look very similar to the light purple of epic tiers) and uncommon (green border). This will give you more money to buy bolters and warhammers which then will give you more gold per action stat used for raiding. This will change about the time when you have 40+Plat allies in bolters. Eventually you should be getting about 100+ gold per action point on average if not 150+ just from the attacks alone (not even including the stuff to sell). Once you have the maximum of bolters as well as all the items you want from the raids, it is time to consider reaching bonus levels. Once you hit level 15, you will be able to join t4 raids (ones that end with IV) and will be able to buy bolters from the market. This makes raiding more flexible and efficient. This will be very slow for the first few levels. Do NOT buy scrolls unless you have so much real life money that you don't know what to do with it-you'd get more from buying allies. Your focuses will be all raids, but a few notes: Raids and What action stat is used Stamina: *Sorivun *Grax *Nyx *S'Syth (level 40+ required to join) Energy: *Barrg *Polidoras *Morduun *Dorgar (level 40+ required to join) *All boss raids so far (Corvinus, Priestess Valta, Marras) Both: Malikar and dragon knights. Level 29 or lower: #Nyx is the best stamina raid to join and should be the only raid you should consider going above 300 damage if you can reach bonus tiers WITH your remaining stamina (no waiting) ##The Great Horned Demon Helm gives a relatively good strength stat boost as well as giving +2% raid damage. (Very low drop rate) ###Lowest level I've seen get it from a raid drop is level 13/14 (it is possible to get it from a chest also). #Morduun is a very good energy raid. ##Mask of Doom gives decent knowledge and a small energy boost early on as a helm that also sells for 20.4k. (Very low drop rate at lower levels, but it is more likely than the Nyx helm as Morduun are energy raids) #Barrgs/Sorivun are good raids to join for a chance at a some fairly good beginner weapons/gear. ##Deathsfire Plate gives decent strength for a chest armor at early levels. ##Fae Field Leathers gives one of the best knowledge at early levels #Grax/Polidoras are mediocre raids as they only have a chance of dropping decent gear. ##Katharan Persuader is a decent knowledge boosting weapon early on (may be worth attacking grax/poli until you have two though 1 should suffice) ##Chestguard of the rose is not bad, but it only has 1 more speed than the Fae Field Leathers that the Barrg/Sorivun drop. *Note: You cannot get higher than Rare tier items and you cannot get more than 3 items while in this stage Other noteable drops early on: *Deathsfire gear (Helm and Boots) gives decent strength as relatively common 'rare'/'uncommon' drops *Kragshire Bolters are great drops early on as both strength boosters and for higher raid damage. *All seeing helm gives good strength and speed *Rhime's Cloak gives good speed *Praestore Battle Cloak gives good strength and knowledge. *High Range Boots give good speed and knowledge *Grim Visage of the Rose gives the highest energy of non-plat helms. *Saber of the mountain wolf gives +3 energy, but otherwise has weak stats (may be good for when about to level) *Runwhisp gives very good speed boost Level 30 or higher: Raiding builds should continue raiding obviously, but should also consider hitting up quests to reach book 2 and unlock the blade of agony in the market. Non-Raiding builds will consider diverging here or earlier for their main goals. #Nyx is still one of the best stamina raids to join (recommendation: get all the nyx raid damage boosting armor and then possibly keep attacking for BoA) ##Fiend's Plate gives decent strength/knowledge/speed and +2% raid damage. Legendary tier, very rare. ##Claw of Terror give decent speed/knowledge and +2% raid damage. Epic tier, fairly rare. #Blade of Agony reasonable strength/knowledge/speed and +2% raid damage. Epic Tier, fairly rare. #Great Horned Demon Helm gives decent strength and +2% raid damage. #Morduun (recommendation: get the greaves of despair and until you have the fiend's plate, try for the carapace of torment and GUS crafting materials) ##Lash of Pain good knowledge boost and small energy boost. Epic Tier, fairly rare. ##Carapace of Torment good knowledge, decent strength, small energy boost. Legendary tier, rare. ##Greaves of Despair good knowledge, decent strength, small energy boost, Legendary tier, rare. ##Most crafting materials for GUS #Baargs and Sorivuns (recommendation: get the eyes!) ##Death Legion Cape: Decent all around cape. Legendary tier, rare ##Darksister: Decent all around weapon. Legendary tier, rare ##Eyes (final crafting material for GUS) #Grax and Polidoras drop some more specialized legendary gear but are otherwise fairly mediocre. (the legendary weapon is reasonably good for questing) ##Cloak of the eye: good knowledge cape. ##Goat Gun: reasonable weapon with a good strength boost. After level 40 the next two raids are unlocked: #S'Syth is good for people who plan to do a lot of raiding as the crafting mats dropped can be used for making +damage bonus gear (suggested to get the necklace first as the necklace cannot be bought at this time) *Dorgar is an ok raid but has little to offer aside from runes. *Note: You can get higher than rare tier (current highest being legendary) and you can get up to 5 items once this stage is reached Raiding Ok, so you are done getting your startup. Now what? How to get the most out of your action points *Go from one tier/bonus to another. **Wait until you have enough action points (energy or stamina) to go to the next tier or bonus before you start. Having a little less is sometimes ok but can be risky depending on the situation. When are Raids Unlocked? Book 1: Barrg: Sori: Grax: Chapter 4: The prisoner: (End) Poli: Chapter 5: Meet Krootch: (End) Book 2: Mord: Chapter 1: Protector General: (End) Nyx: Chapter 4: The Wolf's Den: (End) Book 3: Dorg: Chapter 1: Protector General: (End) Syth: Chapter 3: S'Syth: (End) Raid HPs and costs: (All raids listed here last 72 hours except for grax and sori which last 48) Tier 1: Barrg: 300,000 hp, 2,000 gold. Sorivun: 200,000 hp, 2 plat. Grax: 200,000 hp, 2 plat Polidoras: 300,000 hp, 2,000 gold Morduun: 400,000 hp, 25,000 gold Nyx: 300,000 hp, 2 Plat Dorgar: 500,000 hp, 25,000 gold S'Syth: 400,000 hp, 2 Plat. Tier 2: Barrg: 1,200,000 hp, 8,000 gold. Sorivun: 1,000,000 hp, 4 plat. Grax: 1,000,000 hp, 4 plat Polidoras: 1,200,000 hp, 8,000 gold Morduun: 1,200,000 hp, 25,000 gold Nyx: 1,000,000 hp, 4 Plat Dorgar: 1,500,000 hp, 50,000 gold S'Syth: 1,250,000 hp, 4 Plat. How to read your damage Example hit: :You hit Nyx I for 1234 + 123 scroll damage + 124 bonus damage and earned 10 XP and 345 gold. 255 of 1149 allies helped you. *1234 would be BASE damage dealt (General Bonus is included within this value) *123 would be how much extra damage you gained from a scroll within the raid. Depending on the scroll, this may or may not be based on your BASE damage *124 would be how much extra damage your equipment gave. This damage is based on your BASE damage. *10 XP is how much experience you gained-usually this will be how much stamina/energy you used. *345 gold is how much gold you earned for that berserk/attack. *255 is your number of active allies. *1149 is your maximum number of allies (This is the total number of allies and represents. If your active allies are lower than your maximum number, there are two possibilities: *Not all your allies are equipped with a weapon (You have fewer weapons than allies) *You have over 150 player allies. Only the first 150 player allies can fight. Some rough math on what weapon to buy Special Note: This is just rough math. The exact details will still vary and ultimately, it is up to the player to decide what to do. First, bolters check. If you have 40+plat or near that amount of bolters, consider finishing book 1 to unlock boa's (blade of agony) in book 2. With the gear you have obtained, you should be able to rush through the quests fairly quickly. And with how easy it is to generate gold, it should be easy to buy any beginner accessories that would help with questing (including the fortitude boosting accessory). (In all honesty, you will likely finish getting bolters before switching to BoAs simply due to how cheap bolters are). :Personal note: I got extra bolters to push out some lesser weapons that had too wide of a range in damage. Each additional bolter gives about +1 damage for light infantry and +0.5 for sellswords. Once you are starting to get around... Say 1k attack damage, consider moving to book 3 for Slisk Warclubs. Bolters cost about 7k each. BoAs cost about 90k each. Slisks cost about 200k each. :Slisks also give a +3% bonus while BoAs give +2%. This is only true if your character has them equipped so this only works for the first two at most. So when to buy slisks? About when 1% of damage + Slisk damage increase gives more than what 2 BoAs would give. Or When 3% of damage + Slisk damage increase would give more than what 30 bolters would give. When to buy BoAs? About when 2% of damage + BoA damage increase gives more than what 13 bolters would give. (This math has been heavily simplified to make it easier to understand) The Actual Damage done in a Raid is determined by the following system discovered by ZeXeS of the Kongregate server: Base Ally Damage (N) = Weapon Damage Roll(WDR)/2 bolters are 8 – 36 boas are 12 – 43 slisks are 14 – 48 So estimating that: Bolters would give about +3 ~ +15. BoA upgrade would give +2 ~ +3.5 . Slisk upgrade would give +1 ~ + 2.5 Assuming: Bolter to BoA Buying a BoA at Knight/Elite would give about +2 ~ +3.5(+2% each for first two). You can buy about 13 bolters with the gold for 1 boa. First 5+Plat: Bolters give +3 ~ +15 each for +39 ~ +195. :+15 ~ + ~75 for the first five and +9.6 ~ 48 for the next 8 if you don't have plat allies. *Don't get BoA Merc: Bolters give +1.2 ~ +6 each for +15.6 ~ +78. *Don't get BoA HI: Bolters give +0.48 ~ +2.4 each for +6.24 ~ +31.2. *Don't get BoA LI: Bolters give +0.192 ~ +0.96 each for +2.496 ~ +12.48 which means about +0.5 ~ +9 for getting bolters. :Counting in only bolter damages and assuming no plat allies (as you should have Bolters or better for the first groups): *+75 +90 +48 = 213 Max. +15 +18 +7.2 = 40.2 Min. **That makes for +2.496 ~ + 12.48 vs +2.804 ~ +7.76 for the first two. ***That makes the first two potentially worth it if only for the minimum damage boost. **+2.496 ~ +12.48 vs +2 ~ 3.5 means that after the first two BoAs, one should likely go back to bolters though switching to BoAs is not necessarily a bad idea. SS: +0.0768 ~ +0.385 each for +0.9984 ~ +4.992. Buying a Boa at this point is fairly worth it if only for raising the minimum damage even if the maximum damage would increase more with bolters. Assuming +7.5 combined total damage boost for bolters instead of boa: :7.5*50=375 (Boas give +2% damage). Thus at 375 combined damage, it can be easily worth buying 2 BoAs. :At 375 average damage, you should buy BoAs. In Summary Buy your first two BoAs once all of your HI (Heavy Infantry) have bolters. Buy more BoAs either once all your LI have bolters (if focusing on minimum damage) or once all of your allies have bolters (If focusing on max damage) BoA to Slisk Buying a Slisk at Knight/Elite would give about +1 ~ +2.5 (+1% each for first two). Buying 2 BoAs would give +2 ~ +7 at Elite level. 1 Slisk would be +1 ~ +2.5 . The difference would be: +1 ~ +4.5 You can buy about 2 BoAs with the gold for 1 Slisk. First 5+Plat: BoA give +2 ~ +7 each for +4 ~ +14. *Don't Get Slisk Merc: Bolters give +0.8 ~ +2.8 each for +1.6 ~ +5.6. *Consider in getting :Counting in only BoA + Bolter damages and assuming no plat allies (as you should have BoA or better for the first group and Bolters up to HI): *+75 +90 +138 +17.5 = 320.5 Max. +15 +18 +48 +5= 86 Min. **That makes for +1.6 ~ +5.6 vs +1.86 ~ +4.205 for the first two. ***You might consider getting 2 Slisks at this point if only to raise minimum damage **However, +1.6 ~ +5.6 vs +1 ~ +2.5 means that after the first two Slisks, it is better to get BoAs HI: Bolters give +0.32 ~ +1.12 each for +0.64 ~ +2.24. *Get slisks Assuming +5.5 combined boost for BoA instead of Slisk :5.5*100= 550. In other words, in order to make a slisk worthwhile, your damage should be at least 550 combined. :At 550 average, you probably should have your first slisk. In Summary Buy your first two Slisks once all of your Knights have BoAs. Buy more Slisks once all of your Mercenaries have BoAs. Bolter to Slisk Buying a Slisk at Knight/Elite would give about +3 ~ +6 (+3% each for first two). You can buy about 30 bolters with the gold for 1 Slisk. First 5+Plat: Bolters give +3 ~ +15 each for +90 ~ +450. :+15 ~ +75 for the first five and +18 ~ +90 for the next 15 and +4.8 ~ +24 if you don't have plat allies. *Don't get Slisk Merc: Bolters give +1.2 ~ +6 each. :+18 ~ +90 for the first 15 and +7.2 ~ +36 for next 15. *Don't Get Slisk HI: Bolters give +0.48 ~ +2.4 each. :+9.6 ~ +48 for the first 20 and +1.92 ~ +9.6 for the next 10. *Don't get Slisk LI: Bolters give +0.192 ~ +0.96 each for +5.76 ~ +28.8. *Don't Get Slisk SS: +0.0768 ~ +0.385 each for +2.304 ~ +11.55. :Counting in only bolter damages and assuming no plat allies (as you should have Bolters or better for the first groups): *+75 +90 +48 +38.4 = 251.4 Max. +15 +18 +7.2 +7.68 = 47.88 Min. **That makes for +2.304 ~ + 11.55 vs +4.4364 ~ +13.542 for the first two. ***That makes the first two potentially worth it if only for the minimum damage boost. **However, +2.304 ~ + 11.55 vs +3 ~ +6 means that after the first two slisks, one should likely go back to bolters though switching to slisks is not necessarily a bad idea. In Summary Buy your first two Slisks once all of your LI have bolters. Buy more Slisks once all of your of your LI have bolters (if focusing on minimum damage) or after all of your allies have bolters (if focusing on maximum damage). Questing (Research in Progress) Progress: 2% Special Drops: Waraxe of kragshad. B2C2: A Leader Falls: (end). Tablet of Kul'Nath. B2C5: The Horde: (end). (Used to get a free polidoras arm) Slisk Warclub. B3C3: The Summoned: (last submission of). Market Unlocks by book Book 1 fully unlocked market: level 15 Book 2 fully unlocked market: level 27 Book 3 fully unlocked market: level 50 (it is possible to reach the books earlier, but the markets are not unlocked until those levels so there is no particular benefit to reaching them earlier) PvP (Research Planned) Progress: 0% Crafting (Research Planned) Progress: 0% Guilds (Research Planned) Progress: 0% FAQ: Some Common Questions and Answers What is BBB? :BBB (Big Boss Bash) is the MAXIMUM damage you have ever done to a boss in one hit INCLUDING scroll and bonus damage. Usually you will get this with a berserk. (If you don't, you may want to consider better weapons as this is only likely with weapons that have a huge damage range such as ones with 1-30 damage). Do ally levels matter? :No. Think of allies in this game as series of remote controlled robots. No matter who is behind the controls, the robot's strength doesn't change. Do ally equipment matter? :No-What they are wearing does not matter. See 'Do ally levels matter?' :Yes-The weapons in your inventories are what equipment your allies will be using. Better weapons in your inventory means better weapons for the allies. Do the +Stamina and +Energy crafting increase my maximum? :No, they are refills, they recover that much but do not give more. When should I join a guild? :You'll find it easiest before level 50 and after level 150. Between those two and sometimes near those two, you will have a harder time finding guilds. Is it possible to give/trade items/gold/platinum? :Not at this time. Where are the secret areas? :See these images :Book 1 and Book 2 Jewel Exchange ::http://i291.photobucket.com/albums/ll309/sinnoaria/2SecretArea.jpg :Book 3 Jewel Exchange ::http://i291.photobucket.com/albums/ll309/sinnoaria/3rdSecretArea.jpg :Tablet of Kul'Nath Exchange ::http://i291.photobucket.com/albums/ll309/sinnoaria/4thSecretArea.jpg Some non-game related questions I've been asked: (And yes, I have been asked these multiple times so I'm making a section.) Why should I listen to what you say? :You shouldn't, but you might want to read what I write simply to make it more efficient playing the game. Do you work for mososh? :No. Can I have your account? :No. How many alts do you have? :However many people there are on Earth. You are all my alts and just don't know it yet. Can I join your guild? :Read the rules for my guild and obey them. Are you a guy or a girl? :Apparently I am an AI Ochu and as a plant, I don't think my gender matters. I have 5 genders though. Do you ever sleep? :I'm sorry, but as I have not been taught about this "sleep" thing, I don't think I can do it. Why are you so annoying and sarcastic and rude? :It is just how I "talk" so to speak. How do I mute you? :click my name, click the mute link. Can you see what I say if I mute you? :Unless I mute you also, yes. How do I unmute you? :Muted players are on the bottom of the chat list. Same thing as muting but click the unmute link. How many of the questions in your guide were were made up and never asked? :None... Even this one has been asked. Tips for the Common Person When linking a raid, use the format: (Raid Link) (Raid Name) (Raid Tier) (Percentage of Health left) . Thus your post will look something like: * Chronicles of Herenvale Barrg I 2% **You may also include other information such as Time Left and Players in Raid so the post will look like: *** Chronicles of Herenvale Barrg I 1/150 2% 01:10 Note: the spacing above was exaggerated to make it easier to understand When posting a link, check for the words "DO NOT SHARE". If it says those words, you most likely posted the wrong link UNLESS you WANT them to have your account. (For example if you are having someone watch your account while you are on vacation but don't want them to have your entire kongregate account. I am not quite sure on the legalities of doing so though so I'd recommend not doing it).